No puede ser
by Amaikurai
Summary: Craig tenia TODO planeado excepto un pequeñísimo detallito... DRABLE Creek.


**Asjakjskaj mi primer Drable~ Y es Creek!~ Espero les guste~ *-* **

**Aprovecho este momento para pedir disculpas sobre mis errores de dedo, escribir en touch no es fácil y aunque lo leo antes de subirlo aveces se me escapa uno que otro error ewé**

**T**itulo: **No puede ser...**

**P**arejas: Creek.

**S**umary: Craig tenia TODO planeado excepto un pequeñísimo detallito...

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisieramos...

* * *

Craig y Tweek llevaban saliendo un tiempo, cosa por la cual el pelinegro irradiaba una felicidad.  
—Tweekers. Tú, yo y mi casa esta noche.— dijo Craig con su monotona voz al pequeño rubio.  
—¡Gah!—se sobresalto Tweek por la repentina propuesta de su novio para luego mirarle confundido.  
Después de eso llegaron Token y Clyde impidiendo que Tweek diera una respuesta. Craig le lanzo una sonrisa, esas que son especiales para el adicto al café y se fue no sin antes usar la seña Tucker en los recién llegados.  
—¿Y ahora que hice?—exclamo Clyde preocupado por el recibimiento de su líder. Sin embargo, Craig le ignoro olímpicamente y siguió caminando—O-Oye, hazme caso—Clyde comenzó a seguirle y Token detrás de él.  
Tweek se quedo de pie sin saber que hacer, solo que iría a la casa del pelinegro después. Y esperaba llegar vivo hasta allí y que no lo  
raptara el gobierno, los gnomos o algo así.

Tweek toco el timbre nervioso y la puerta fue abierta por un Craig con una pose sensual en el marco de la puerta.  
—Bienvenido, Tweekers—Hablo seductoramente, un tono muy raro de él.  
—H-Hola Cr-Craig—saludo Tweek ignorando inocentemente el significado del recibimiento del pelinegro. Entro a la casa siendo invitado por el morocho y tomo asiento en el sofá.— ¿Y tus padres, Craig?—pregunto El rubio algo extrañado de la ausencia de sus suegros—NO ME DIGAS, los secuestraron y por eso pides mi ayuda ¡Oh Jesucristo! Eso es ¡Demasiada presión!—exclamo paranoicamente mientras jalaba su camisa mal abrochada dando a Craig un perfecto espectáculo de su torso.  
Despertando de todas las imágenes mentales que vinieron a su mente comenzó a tranquilizar al rubio.  
—No, Tweekers; no los secuestraron, ellos salieron de viaje. Solo quería pasar un rato contigo—dijo acercándose lentamente a Tweek con la intención de besarlo.  
Tweek le observo fijamente; viendo como esos ojos azul profundo se acercaban más, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo.  
Sintiendo el aliento de Craig cerca, cerró los ojos esperando el tacto.  
—¿Qué hacen?  
En ese instante el corazón de ambos exploto y sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles cada parte de su ser. De repente se escucho un gritito de parte del amante de café cuyos sensores de alerta estaban mas sensibles que los de otras personas.  
Craig volteo a la direccion de la cual provino aquella voz que perfectamente conocía.  
—Ruby—Craig presiono sus dientes furioso por aquella interrumpcion estuvo a solo unos milímetros de tocar el cielo.  
La pequeña niña pelirroja les miraba inexpresivamente sin la intención de irse de allí. El ambiente se sentía como si un padre encontrara a su hija con su novio en una situacion algo incomoda y era tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Craig suspiro en un intento por relajarse.  
—Hola, R-Ruby—saludo Tweek. Ella sonrió.  
—Hey Tweek ¿Que hay?—correspondió la pelirroja.  
—Largo—sentencio Craig, ella le miro traviesa.  
—Mamá Tweek, no dejaras que el gruñón y amargado de Craig me mande a mi habitación; sola, en donde un monstruo o un gnomo podrían comerme ¿verdad?—pidió con un puchero y unos ojos de perrito a su cuñado.  
—¡Gah! No. Claro que no—negó rotundamente y frunció el seño a su novio, él le miró sorprendido por efecto de las palabras de su hermana ¿Que carajos fue eso de "Mamá Tweek"?—Craig no e-es desconciderado ¿cierto?—le regaño con la mirada, haciendo que la niña diera enormes carcajadas por dentro. Su hermano siendo domado por su novio.  
La niña se acomodo entre los dos adolescentes y encendió la televisión.  
Craig recargo la frente en su mano ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello. Él sólo quería pasar una noche de pasión con su amado rubio. Tuvo todo planeado excepto el mínimo detalle de que dejaron a Ruby a su encargo. Esa noche no sería suya definitivamente...

* * *

**¿Y que tal? La idea se me ocurrió en una imagen donde salen Craig, Ruby y Tweek :33**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
